


Always

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why not?” “Because I said so Eren their messy and they shed everywhere it would be like living with a giant dust bunny.” “If I wanted a dust bunny I’d ask for an actual bunny, besides Rogue gets lonely.” “Eren I swear to god we’ve been over this a hundred times before and you already have a pet.” Levi said, frustrated, not at his angel of course but just at the whole day in general, he only wanted to just get home after the dinner party they were supposed to attend, get out of his suit and take a hot, relaxing bath. Preferably with Eren in it with him, but at this point any option was a good one as long as he was out of here. And he could maybe catch up on new episodes of their shows and cuddle with Eren for a bit. Not argue in a much too heated and stuffy downtown restaurant with guns pointed at their heads as they pointed their own at the rival gang leader that stood before them, watching their conversation in confusion and a hint of fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only write Mafia aus to give me an excuse to write badass Eren in heels tbh

“Why not?” 

“Because I said so Eren their messy and they shed everywhere it would be like living with a giant dust bunny.” 

“If I wanted a dust bunny I’d ask for an actual bunny, besides Rogue gets lonely.” 

“Eren I swear to god we’ve been over this a hundred times before and you already have a pet.” Levi said, frustrated, not at his angel of course but just at the whole day in general, he only wanted to just get home after the dinner party they were supposed to attend, get out of his suit and take a hot, relaxing bath. Preferably with Eren in it with him, but at this point any option was a good one as long as he was out of here. 

And he could maybe catch up on new episodes of their shows and cuddle with Eren for a bit. Not argue in a much too heated and stuffy downtown restaurant with guns pointed at their heads as they pointed their own at the rival gang leader that stood before them, watching their conversation in confusion and a hint of fear. 

Eren pouted, cocking his hip as he looked towards Levi, his pencil skirt dragging up a ways from the movement, showing off a bit of his sun kissed thighs as he tapped his heeled foot against the tile floor with impatience. 

The gang leader’s yes followed the skirt as it moved, licking his lips slightly at the sight. 

“Eyes up here asshole, unless you want a bullet between those eyes you like to look with so much.” Levi said, face set in a scowl as he looked at the gang leader with a disgusted expression. They quickly snapped their attention back to Levi, pulling their eyes away from Eren to his pissed off looking husband. 

 

They only smiled at Levi, “Can you really blame me though?,” he said, “Your boy here is pretty cute.” They gave a crooked smile, beady eyes watching Levi for any kind of reaction. And because of this they weren’t paying attention to the heeled foot that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

The gang leader fell back in their chair, head cracking against the floor as his gang members could only look on in shock, guns lowering a bit as they took in the sight of their leader passed out cold on the floor. 

Eren only stood there for a minute, appreciating his work for a split second before sitting himself on the restaurant table, making sure to smooth down his skirt before sitting of course. He grabbed a napkin from one of the plates set there and proceeded to wipe the blood that had splattered on his shoe. Because his husband did not pay what he paid for these shoes to get ruined by some asshole bleeding.  

 

They were bought to keep Eren pretty and happy, because according to Levi his angel fucking deserved the best things in life including the world. And Eren was sure that if he asked Levi would try with all his power to give him just that. 

Eren, finished with his task, balled up the napkin. Letting it fall to the floor before getting up and going towards the gang leader's unconscious body, his supposed “bodyguards” standing idly by, some help they turned out to be. Although if your boss has a problem with the city’s most legendary and ruthless mafia boss and his husband you kind of just let things happen so the best outcome is you coming out of it alive. 

 

Eren knelt down next to the bleeding man, making sure to steer clear of the blood, his mother just bought him this outfit as a birthday present like fucking hell he was going to let it get ruined by some bleeding pig. He tilted his head as he looked down at him, dark chocolate locks brushing just above his emerald green eyes. They shined with a certain light that would even make the top predators of the animal kingdom wary. 

The gang leader opened his eyes, his fuzzy vision focusing on what appeared to be a black hole, better yet, he was looking up into a barrel of a gun. He could almost laugh, he thought he was so close to trapping them under his control. But he really should have known better, monsters don’t listen to anyone. 

 

A shot was fired. 

 

Eren stood up, smoothing down his skirt before walking towards the door, handing Levi his gun as he went. "I'll be waiting in the car, don't take too long darling." 

Levi only smiled as Eren left, looking back towards the henchmen, a smirk playing across his lips. "You heard the angel, can't take too long." 

 

More shots were fired. 

 

Eren didn't even look up as Levi got into the car with him, closing the door sharply as he started the engine, more focused on his phone at the moment which was buzzing with incoming texts and calls from family and friends. 

"You think we can get to the dinner before we're deemed fashionably late?" Eren asked, taking a sideways glance at Levi from the corner of his eye. Rolling his eyes as he put down his phone, Eren grabbed a tissue from the glove compartment box, beckoning Levi to lean forward while they were at a red light. Levi complied, taking in the breathless sight of the being before him as said angel wiped the specks of blood from his face. 

"We'll make it there just fine Eren, you worry too much." Levi said, enjoying the small pout that played on the other’s full lips. 

 

“You know how Mikasa gets babe, she’ll go ballistic if we’re late again.” 

 

“Doesn’t he know the position as your mother is already filled? And besides, she knows you can take care of yourself, she shouldn’t worry like she does she’ll get a heart attack at this rate.” 

 

“She’s you’re cousin asshole be nice.” 

 

“I’m  _you’re_ asshole angel, and last time I checked just because we have the same last name doesn’t mean jack shit.” 

 

“I swear to god we are not going on Maury for this shit, just pay attention to the road instead of me before you crash the damn car, I know I’m gorgeous but I’m not worth dying over.” 

 

“Yes you are.” 

 

A few minutes of silence had passed by before Levi risked a glance towards Eren, the male looking at him with such raw emotion in his eyes that he couldn’t quite decipher. 

 

Levi turned the car into the parking lot of their destination, cutting the engine off before turning towards Eren. Only to get a mouthful of hair and arms full of Eren. 

He was about to say something, his mouth opening before closing dumbly as he noticed Eren’s shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Levi gently wrapped his hands around Eren, rubbing soothing circles into his back. One hand running through the dark locks he’d grown accustomed to as the years wore on. 

 

“Shhh angel what’s wro-“ 

 

“Don’t.” 

 

Levi froze, “Wha-.” 

 

“Don’t die for me okay? I’m not worth and I don’t know what I’d do if you were gone. So please goddamnit don’t fucking die for me okay? Promise?” Eren’s words trailed off in a soft whisper, rubbing his cheek against Levi’s chest, his hands grabbing tightly onto his dress shirt. 

 

Levi only smiled softly, nuzzling his face gently against Eren’s hair as he resumed his previous soothing motions. 

 

“You know I can’t promise that angel, you mean too much to me.” 

 

A pause. 

 

“Then at least promise me you’ll try to come back to me.” 

 

“Of course angel, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistakes let me know!


End file.
